SwanQueen One shots
by heartingswanquen
Summary: Short little one shots of swanqueen
1. Bedtime Story

Emma /Regina AU

Regina was just leaving work after a long stressful day. Her hair was up in a ponytail her hands blue. Why blue you may ask? She had been painting, it was nearly three in the morning but she had a deadline she had to meet for her new piece. She pulled up to the light and closed her eyes smiling as she thought about her piece waiting in the studio for her to paint again the next day. She was at peace, tired but she was calm. That calmness only lasted for five seconds when she heard the atrocious sound of someone smashing into the back of her car. She screamed as the car jolted forward a few inches her hands gripped tightly into the wheel as she squeezed her eyes shut. She panicked, she had never been in any kind of accident before and it was only her third week of living in the traffic of New York and she knew it would happen sooner or later. When the car stopped she immediately got out rushing to see what asshole had completely destroyed her car. "What the hell! You completely rammed-" she started to say but stopped when a beautiful blonde stepped out a gun strapped to her belt. "I am so sorry!" She rushed out quickly shutting the door "it was an accident I will have that paid for I swear I will.. I'll fix it" the blonde said at a loss of words also when she saw how beautiful the women was. "No ... Uh don't.. Don't worry about it" Regina sighed out glancing at her car. "I'm Emma" she said extending her hand and walking up to the brunette. "Regina" she replied simple and shook her hand back giving a polite smile. "Here at least let me get that so it's not half off your car" Emma laughed quietly her cheeks red because she was mortified. "I'm really sorry" she said as she crouched down and started to fix Regina's car to the best she could -

"One more time" Henry begged as Emma closed her journal "kid that's the second time me and mommy have to go to bed" she laughed at the 7 year old with pleading eyes. She smiled over at Regina and kissed her cheek softly. "You wrecked my car" Regina laughed quietly her nose crinkling at the kiss but she smiled widely. "Yea but we spent the rest of that summer fixing it" Emma said with a small smile remembering the amazing memories. She looked down to see Henry, his eyes half closed and struggling to stay awake. "Goodnight my prince" Emma said kissing his head.


	2. Wake up

Regina's back was placed tightly against Emma's chest, her brunette hair cascading down her shoulders, everything was perfect, calm, and for once at peace. That was until five seconds later the treacherous sound of their newborn daughter in the other room sent both of the women waking up abruptly. Regina groaned and then threw her head back, "your turn" she mumbled laying back down. "No I did it last time" Emma whined back looking to her wife, when she got no response Emma figured that Regina was either ignoring her or fell asleep. Emma cursed under her breath and hovered over her, "Regina?" she asked poking her back. "Regina" she spoke again slightly louder and continued to poke Regina. When the brunette didn't respond Emma gave up and threw the covers off of her and walked to their child's room. Within in minutes Emma's beautiful song had quieted the baby's cries and she was back asleep. "Thank you kid for falling asleep" Emma said sending a quick prayer to any and every God she could think of. With a soft touch she laid the small child down and walked away slowly making sure not to wake her. She softly closed the door and turned around expecting to see the closed door to her wife's room like she had left it but was startled when she saw Regina herself leaning against the door frame. "You sing beautifully" the brunette smiled, Emma blushed lightly 'I thought you were asleep" she said arching her brow. Regina just laughed "No I was awake the whole time" she said laughing quietly and pulling Emma in kissing her lips sweetly. "You sang the song that we played at our wedding" Regina smiled and looked up to Emma, "it's my favorite song" the blonde whispered back and took Regina's hand to go back to sleep.

(Not my best work but I just wanted to thank you all for 53 views that's awesome! I'll try to update as much as I can!)


	3. Town Hall

Emma was angry, no. She was more than that she was infuriated as she looked across the long table at the mayor. "Are you serious?" The blonde growled as she stood up her hands clenched in such tight fist her knuckles were white. Regina smirked at this, loving how she could get under the blondes skin so easily. "Yes Ms. Swan I am serious" she said simply and looked at her nails. "You can't just do that! You can't just take away half of the budget that was supposed to be for the town to use on whatever you feel like!" She shouted as Regina still wasn't fazed by her loud voice, if anything it was quite the turn on but Regina would never admit that. "And why the hell not?" Regina asked quirking a brow as she dropped her hand standing up as well with Emma. "What are you going to do about it sheriff swan?" She said and she couldn't help the smirk swipe across her face. "Are you..." Emma said almost getting even angrier "are you testing me Madame Mayor?" She said leaning into Regina, neither women cared that almost the entire town was gathered at the town hall meeting, neither women noticed the wide eyes that stared at them from every angle. They just stared at each other with death glares, neither one willing to back down. "I suppose I am" Regina said lowly her voice was dripping with a teasing manner and that alone drove Emma crazy. "Oh Madame Mayor... You have no idea what I'm capable of" Emma said before grabbing her keys and leaving the meeting. Even if she was enraged she smiled to herself as she saw Regina watching her through the window as she climbed into her bug and drove away.


	4. Tallahassee

Emma had just Tallahassee only a few days ago. The abusive relationship with Neal just wasn't going well so she packed everything and ran away in the middle of the night. She had found storybrooke main, from the little picture it looked like a dream, the beautiful scenery, the cute coffee shops, and the beautiful docks what more was there to offer? She got a place at a small bed and breakfast and had been staying there with a sweet lady who had helped Emma when she needed it most. She was just getting back in her feet everything was starting to look alright no more Neal, no more problems right? The care-free two days she had spent in Storybrooke quickly took a turn when she befriended a small boy by the name of Henry. At only 8 years old he was possibly the smartest kid Emma's ever met, she quickly grew to love him, and they spent hours together at the local library Emma reading and telling him vast stories of far off places, of all the places she had visited and where she would like to go. Hell, she even told the kid of the small bug she had found and hijacked when she was a teen, she would run away that's what she told him, she only needed Maine for a few months to get back on her feet and she would be gone, disappear from thin air. She told Henry she would change her name to Elizabeth swan, dye her hair and leave for Canada in a few months. He was devastated by this, Emma was the only friend he had in the small town and he couldn't bear to lose her.

As months past Emma said her goodbyes to the town and got ready to leave, once again during the night she packed her bags and got into the bug, henry was watching closely with binoculars through his window, he was not about to have his new friend leave just like that. He quickly grabbed a backpack and left quietly from his house. He called his mom at two in the morning from a pay phone and said he was in Emma Swans car waiting for her to come out of the gas station and if she couldn't make Emma stay he would leave with her. Regina left her house in a panic both furious with the blonde and worried about her son.

Emma slipped into the car and started it with a purr, she pulled out unknowing of the small child in her back seat. "Don't leave" Henry spoke suddenly causing the blonde to jump and jerk the wheel. "Henry!" She gasped as she got regain of the wheel and looked up into the rear view mirror. "What the hell are you doing kid?" She asked and pulled over to the side of the rode. "You have to go home you can't be here I have to leave!" She said almost in a panic. "You have around four minutes to take me home before my mom leaves the house to find me" was all he said as he looked at his nails. Emma furrowed her brow confused but then realized what he was doing. "Are you... Are you trying to make me stay?" Emma asked shaking her head and Henry just glanced up at the digital clock. "Three minutes" he said shrugging and Emma roamed turning the car around and driving to the mayor's house.

When Emma arrive she saw the beautiful brunette rush out of her home, "Henry! Oh Henry u was just about to leave where did you go why did you leave?" She said pulling him into a hug and Henry just hugged her back and then disappeared into the house smirking, he knew Emma had a major crush on his mom. "I'm guessing your Emma swan..." She said regaining her posture and glaring at the blonde. "Uh.. Hi" Emma said shyly

The rest is up to you! Let your imagination explore the possibilities.


	5. Flower Shop

Regina/ Emma AU "Here again?" The brunette smirked as she hovered over the counter as the familiar blonde walked in. She paused the overwhelming scent of flowers made her allergies rave but she didn't care. She had been coming for months buying at least one flower everyday just as an excuse to see the brunette. "Here again" the blonde repeated back with a smirk but she couldn't help the small sneeze escape her lips and Regina just laughed. "If you're so deathly allergic why do you keep coming here?" She shook her head and went to go get Emma her rose as always. Emma just smiled and looked over to Regina as she noticed how beautiful she looked caring for her prized rose plant. "Maybe as an excuse to see the florist" Emma teased but t wasn't even funny how spot on that was. Regina rolled her eyes and handed the flower to Emma, for the first time in weeks Emma shook her head and gained up all her courage. "For you" she whispered and placed the money on the counter, kissing Regina's cheek and walking out. As she left the shop a loud sneeze erupted from Emma's lips again but she didn't care because she could see Regina's huge smile in the reflection of the glass door, and she heard the small chuckle from her lips as Emma laughed as well and closed the door behind her. 


	6. Mario Kart

Emma Swan had never been so focused in her life, her hands wrapped around the Wii remote tightly and she stared at the screen. In no way shape or form would she let her wife beat her at the one and only game (according to Henry) that she was good at. "Your loosing Swan" she heard a dark chuckle as Regina pulled ahead in first. Emma whined and focused even harder on winning. "Never seen you so quiet" Regina teased again, Emma had no idea how she could multitask so well, it took Emma years just to be able to glance at the clock in the middle of a game without crashing her car. Emma shook her head and continued to drive the small car she couldn't help the smile cross her face when she was only inches away from Regina's car, she was about to do it. She was about to win, the finish line was in the distance. She pulled in first and was about to speed to the line, until she felt someone's laugh quietly against her neck. "No Swan, you're not winning this" she murmured and started to kiss up Emma's neck sending her tingles. Emma shivered and completely lost focus of what she was doing. Regina smirked and pressed the x on her controller sending her car over the finish line passing Emma's now stopped one. When Emma saw that she gasped and jerked away from Regina's sinful mouth "you cheated!" She said looking over to Regina who was laughing her head off. "I did no such thing! You just can't focus love" she smirked kissing Emma sweetly and standing up to take Henry to school, leaving an angry Emma to pout by herself.

(Thank you all for 1k reads that is so amazing I love you all!)


	7. Twenty Three Minutes

Emma smiled as she heard Regina continue to talk about her day. "Did he really do that?" She laughed as she heard Regina say Archie entered Pongo into a "world's best dog competition". "That he did" Regina laughed shaking her head, "it's not even a valid win he was the only contestant! Not many people have dogs in Storybrooke unless you count that wolf girl" Regina said shrugging and Emma rolled her eyes. "She's not a dog Regina" she laughed quietly and continued to drive to her mother's house, Regina had agreed to have dinner with them as a family and Emma was happy to go. Emma turned down the familiar street and turned into her mom's apartment complex. "Ready?" Emma asked unbuckling her seat belt. "Wait" Regina has said with a small smile and pulled Emma in for a kiss. This kiss was different though, it wasn't like Regina's normal kisses it was... Almost teasing. "What are you-" Emma started to say but Regina just deepened the kiss with a smirk. Now Emma understood, this was payback for earlier.

"Regina can you please not go to work?" Emma called out as her girlfriend started to stand up out of the bed. "Emma" she almost laughed "I have to go but don't worry I'll be back soon" she said but Emma wasn't satisfied. She took Regina's hand and pulled her back in without struggle do to her strong arms. Regina squealed slightly and landed next to the blonde. "Emma I really have to go" she pouted trying to stand up again but Emma was too quick within seconds she was straddling the blonde and kissing her everywhere. "Emma" the brunette said quietly and tilted her head back when Emma started to suck in her neck. "I'm going to be late" she mumbled again and tried to push Emma off. "Fine by me" Emma smirked and tilted Regina back in the bed so she was on her back.

"Regina my parents are waiting me for us!" Emma said trying to pry Regina off of her neck. "Twenty three minutes miss swan. Twenty three minutes late" she said and started to go to Emma's ear biting on her earlobe. "But that was different" Emma breathed out and closed her eyes at the feeling of Regina's lips everywhere on her. "Oh yea? How so?" Regina said pulling away and looking Emma dead in the eye. "Well... I... I mean" Emma stuttered trying to think of a Reason and Regina just smirked. "Exactly so that's..."Regina said and unbuttoned the top button of Emma's shirt "is how late we're going to be"


End file.
